The present invention is related to a cart for use in transporting packages, particularly for transporting packages to and in a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention is related to a cart which transports goods and which collapses, or folds, to form a platform in a vehicle.
The use of shopping carts is well known as are carts which can collapse for storage in a vehicle.
Shopping carts are characterized by their use wherein the groceries, or other goods, are selected and placed in the shopping cart for transport to a check out station. After scanning, or otherwise paying for the groceries, the cart is moved to the vehicle wherein the groceries are removed and placed in the vehicle. After arriving at the final destination the groceries are removed from the vehicle and transported into the location of eventual use. This requires the groceries to be handled multiple times which is inefficient and a burden especially to the elderly or those with infirmities.
Collapsible carts are an improvement but they still require the groceries to be removed from the cart prior to being placed in the vehicle. Once arriving at the final destination the groceries are reloaded into the collapsible cart for transport into the location of eventual use. This does not alleviate the problem associated with multiple transfer of groceries or packages.
There has been a long felt desire in the art for a cart which is easily transported through a store, or the like, but which can be easily rolled into the back of a vehicle without removing the contents therein. A particular concern with existing carts of this nature is the inability of the cart to remain level as the cart enters the vehicle. If the cart tilts the groceries may be upended which is highly undesirable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a cart which facilitates transporting items from one surface to a raised surface, while allowing the rolling mechanism to conveniently fold, without the items being removed from the cart.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a cart which can be rolled into the storage area of a vehicle thereby eliminating the necessity of unloading the cart.
A particular feature of the present invention is the compact design which is aesthetically pleasing and functional.
These and other features, as will be realized from the description herein, are provided in a collapsible cart for transporting items from a first surface to a raised surface. The collapsible cart comprises a platform, for carrying items thereon, wherein the platform comprises a front edge and a back edge. A collapsible front leg is attached to the platform. The collapsible front leg comprises an front upper leg and a front lower leg. Connected to the front upper leg and to the front lower leg is a spring biased to rotate the front lower leg towards an extended position relative to the front upper leg. A front release mechanism persuades the collapsible front legs to be withdrawn towards the platform. A collapsible rear leg is also attached to the platform. The collapsible rear leg comprises a rear upper leg, a rear lower leg and a spring connected there between biased to rotate the rear lower leg towards an extended position relative to the rear upper leg. A rear release mechanism allows the collapsible rear leg to be withdrawn towards the platform.
Another embodiment is provided in a collapsible cart for transporting items to a raised surface. The collapsible cart comprises a platform with a front edge and a back edge. A collapsible front leg is attached to the platform wherein the collapsible front leg comprises an front upper leg pivotally attached to the platform and a front lower leg pivotally attached to the front upper leg. A front release mechanism allows the front upper legs to rotate towards the front edge with the front lower leg extended therefrom. The front lower leg rotates opposite the front upper leg when the front lower leg contacts the raised surface. A collapsible rear leg is also attached to the platform wherein the collapsible rear leg comprises an rear upper leg pivotally attached to the platform and a rear lower leg pivotally attached to the rear upper leg. A rear release mechanism allows the rear upper leg to rotate towards the front edge of the platform with the rear lower leg extended therefrom. The rear lower leg rotates opposite the rear upper leg the rear lower leg contacts the raised surface.
Yet another embodiment is provided in a cart for transporting items to a raised surface. The cart comprises a platform with side rails preferably attached to the platform. Collapsible front legs are attached to the platform wherein the collapsible front legs comprises a front upper portion a front lower portion telescopically attached to the front upper portion and a front release mechanism for allowing the front lower portion to be withdrawn into the front upper portion. A collapsible rear leg is attached to the platform wherein the collapsible rear leg comprises a rear upper portion, a rear lower portion telescopically attached to the rear upper portion and a rear release mechanism for allowing the rear lower portion to be withdrawn into the rear upper portion.
Yet another embodiment is a method for transporting items in a cart wherein the cart is capable of moving from a lower surface to a raised surface. The method comprises the steps of:
a) pushing the cart towards a raised surface;
b) activating a controller for withdrawing a pair of front legs attached to the cart wherein the cart is partially supported on the raised surface;
c) pushing the cart further onto the raised surface; and
d) activating a controller for withdrawing a pair of rear legs attached to the cart wherein the cart is supported by the raised surface.